bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus Kindler
|marital status = Widowed |relatives = Layla Kindler(Wife, Deceased) Miscarried Children |education = Various Sources(Magical, Spiritual and Material) |status = Active |doll = Yaga (供犠 Gisei; Japanese and Hindu for, Sacrifice) }} Cyrus Kindler (サイルス.キンドラー Sairusu Kindorā "Lit"; To Light up the Sun) Appearance Personality History Childhood The Tragedy Strikes A Singular Goal: Vengence A Bount Born Present Date Synopsis Powers and Abilities Doll Yaga (供犠 Gisei; Japanese and Hindu for, Sacrifice) the Doll of Cyrus, obtained through the ritual in which all Bounts must go through in order to sacrifice their lives. Splitting their soul into seperate halves, and producing a phylactery. Cyrus dedicated his death, just as he did his life and existance: to revenge. With knowledge on hand, Cyrus would create a Doll worthy of slaying the spirits that opposed him, and to one day slay the one who initially destroyed his life. Cyrus began the ritual, sacrificing his blood slowly, cutting away at his flesh in order to weaken him. As life drained away, his spirit wavering... he performed the final piece of the sacrificial rite. Dropping to the floor, he perpared for a blade to drop on his neck. With decapitation, in death, Cyrus manifested his bount, Yaga. The epitome of sacrifice, the creature was the shining emblem for Dolls. Feared for it's ability to shift it's metallic bladed frame, a suit of transmutable armor that morgrified it's current state to fit the batlte at hand. Armed to the teeth in cutting power, Yaga fights side by side with it's Bount master, ready to bring about annhilation to all who get in the way of retribution. Appearance Yaga. A monstrosity upon this earth, yet a beauty all the same. Its appearances vary entirely dependent on Cyrus' preferences because of the manner that it was born. However, the Kindler resorts to calling Yaga a "her", simply because of its appearance being vaguely similar to a female, in default in any case. Cyrus' deepest emotions resulted in the split of his soul becoming a grotesque imitation of his deceased wife, known once as: Layla Kindler. Its figure is rather strangely voluptuous, though unorthodox. Painted in the steelest of grey, from its noticeable chest size, down to its defined waistline, and extremely long arms, there is one thing that sets it apart from anything else in existence. The protrusions from every inch of its body; no matter how small or large, they are an embodiment of the manner in which Cyrus will utterly destroy his arch-nemesis. These protrusions are sleek, extremely sharp blades, which may bisect anything in half with such callous ease that even steel is known to be butter. Yet what attracts Cyrus most about Yaga, is its face. A perfect replica of the face of Layla. Nothing more, nothing less. The only part of its physical frame that possesses some humanity, is indeed the face. Colored in the fairest of skin tones, it radiates, as its pupilless eyes rip out the lies within your soul. Layla's perfectly peaceful face, bequeathed on the device solely meant to kill...the dark humor of the gods. Personality Abilities Transmute Body: Trivia *Is the first project to be co-operatively written by Illusive with another user. Behind the Scenes *Cyrus' appearance is based off Tokiomi Tohsaka from the TYPE-MOON series. *Throughout the article, the co-author, Ash has decided to implement numerology as a means to focus down the personality that Cyrus possesses. The particular numbers used here are: 4 and 8, with the latter being the "complimentary" number for Cyrus. These are present mostly within his birthdate, year, age and will likely have a prominent field in his abilities as well. :*Number 4 is known to be: "The salt of the earth". It is a number that is indicative of masculinity, reflecting strength and stability. They possess traits of: dependability, productivity, punctuality, obedience, trustworthiness, patience and traditionalism. The number itself reflects the very sharp and straight, indicating at a straightforward individual who gains his gradual power after continuous struggle. This is indicated throughout his history and his upbringing, which was very poor, and now he has grown into a very rich and affluent man of Switzerland. Additionally; the individual with this number is also prone to keeping things in a very rigid manner, and after a certain limit of being bent, the individual tends to begin panicking, in a similar manner to how Cyrus does so. The number four is generally disregards other viewpoints, considering their own to be the sole possibility among many others which are discounted. Their limited imagination belittles them significantly, making it a weakness to them. This is also seen within Cyrus' unwavering determination to stick on his path of revenge. :*Number 8 is known to be: "Balance and Power". It is a number that represents emphasis on power, as its name indicates. However; it is often misunderstood to be solely that, whilst it is also known as the number of "Balance". A "Karmic equalizer", which is known to reap what the individual has sown. However; these traits aren't seen to such an extent within Cyrus, with power being the greater focus. Yet it is interesting to note that the Balance aspect of this number is embodied within his own ideals and his revenge against those who committed crimes against him. The number 8 is known as a balance of the spiritual and material worlds, ironic considering that, as a Bount, Cyrus is on the edge of both existences. Recognizable traits within the number are: drive, ambition, authority, efficiency, organization, management, discipline and control. This can be easily seen in Cyrus' determination. Category:Bount Category:Bounts Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents